Right Where We Need to Be
by LavenderPirate
Summary: Just a little sappy fic I came up with while being lonely. GrimmjowxUlquiorra no lemons or anything (I cannot write them without cracking up). Ulquiorra runs away, and Grimmjow is there.


**Hi guys! Sorry about everything with my other stories and stuff. I just hit such a dead end, I honestly don't think I could've continued without them failing. If you'd like to continue my either of my stories (Royal Heart or Silver) send me a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP. This new fic is something I came up with, just having a sappy moment. FIY, I plan on doing variations on my other two stories, they'll just have to go through some MAJOR rewrites and I'm probably going to change the plot somewhat. **

**Anyway, this is a GrimmxUlqui fic, and I absolutely adore the pairing. I wish this wasn't so short, but it's really late right now and I'm absolutely dead. Please leave reviews because that makes me happy. Also, I have another story I'm working on that needs to be Beta'd. If you're interested, please contact me and let me know! So, without further ado, RIGHT WHERE WE NEED TO BE!**

* * *

It was a cold, winter night. I could see my breath in the air, coming out in short puffs as I ran down the sidewalk. The only thing on my mind was to get away. Run, run far away. I was getting paranoid, wide eyes frantically darting from side to side as if searching for pursuers. But I knew already that no one would come to find me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, startling me. I read the caller ID, then with trembling fingers I opened the phone, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was barely above a whisper. I stopped under a humming streetlight, creating a spotlight above me.

"Ulquiorra? Where are you? What's going at your house? I tried going inside, but the police said I wasn't allowed to and you weren't there and I just-" Grimmjow's frantic voice came out of the phone quite loudly and I was forced to hold the phone a foot away from my ear.

"Grimm," I said. "I'm on the corner of..." I looked around for street signs. "Hueco Mundo and Los Noches. Can you come and pick me up? I'll explain when you get here. Please?"

"I'm on my way. Stay where you are, and keep warm. I don't want to have to drag my frostbitten boyfriend home, ok?" Grimmjow chuckled weakly, then hung up. The phone clicked and I suddenly felt lonely again. In my flurry of emotions, I didn't even react to him calling me 'Ulqui'. I normally couldn't stand that nickname because it sounded too childish.

I stood there shivering until Grimmjow's sleek blue car pulled up on the sidewalk next to me. He stepped out into the cold, pulling his coat closer to his body.

"Geez Ulquiorra, you look like a ghost right now! I thought I told you to keep warm!" He swept me into a warm embrace, and I snuggled up to him.

"I left in a hurry," I muttered.

"What happened? There's police cars all around your neighborhood! And your house! What happened to it?!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Can we go to your house first? I'm kinda cold." I prodded.

"Damn, I forgot you're freezing. Let's go." Grimmjow led me back to his car and I was immediately enveloped in warmth. The heaters were on full blast, and Grimmjow's favorite CD was playing softly. All of a sudden, I felt just a whole lot better.

I think I fell asleep on the ride over to Grimm's apartment, because I woke up in his room. Grimmjow was curled up next to me, sleeping soundly. I was wearing his college sweatpants and an old sweatshirt that smelled of him. I tried to slip out of bed unnoticed, but my shifting woke Grimmjow.

"Okay Ulqui, spill. What made you run away last night, and why the fuck is your house a pile of ashes right now? Where the fuck is Aizen?" Grimmjow sleepily demanded.

The name made me freeze. Aizen. My stepfather. A shudder ran through me and Grimm noticed. "What's wrong?"

The whole story spilled out.

_I went home last night to find Aizen waiting for me, smoking cigarettes on the couch. When I protested that the smoke would bother my asthma, he pinned me to the couch and thrust a cigarette into my mouth. As I laid there, coughing on smoke, Aizen attempted to rape me. I spit out the lit cigarette to try and fight him off, and the rug caught on fire. Alcohol spilled from the bottle on the coffee table and the blaze went up. I ran for it as the house went up in flames, and I had no idea about what'd happened to Aizen. _

By the end of the tale, I was shaking, tears streaming down my face. Grimmjow wrapped a comforting arm around me, and held me close to his heart. The steady thumping calmed me down and brought me out of my semi-hysterical state in minutes.

"Where's this leave me Grimm? I can't go home. My relatives won't let me stay with them. I have school." I whispered. "I can't just pack up and leave."

"'Where does this leave us?' is what you mean right? You must be damn stupid if you think I'm going to let you go anywhere. You're staying right here with me and come hell or high water, I'm getting you through school." Grimmjow growled, hugging me even tighter.

More tears came to my eyes, good ones this time. I just sat there and sobbed for a while, Grimm murmuring comforting words into my ear. Wiping my eyes, I looked at him.

"I love you, you know that right?" I smiled softly.

"And I love you too, got that?" He leaned in and kissed me. It was loving, full of warmth.

"And where does this leave us?" I asked after we broke apart.

"I dunno Ulqui, but it's right where we need to be."

* * *

**Damn, was that sappy or what? I really hope it wasn't too bad, it's been a while since I've written fanfiction. Please, please review, I'll try to have something else out in a few weeks (if possible, winter sports season is right around the corner and I have a lot to do!). **

**Grimmjow: Damn it, you made me sound stupid!**

**Ulquiorra: And you made me sound like a weakling.**

**Me: Shut up the both of you. People love it when you guys act OOC; it adds extra cuteness.**

**Grimm: I aint cute!**

**Ulqui: Oh really, Mr Kitty?**

**Grimm: Shut up you damn bat!**

**Me: Both of you, quit it or I'll make you guys do something awful!**

**Ok, so yeah. I'm being really stupid, and I have to wonder if I'm high or not. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
